


VID: By and By

by blithesea



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: Embedded Video, Festivids, Festivids 2013, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're gonna make your fortune by and by.<br/>Music: Superfly by Curtis Mayfield<br/>Length: 2:14<br/>Download link: <a href="http://blithesea.net/vids/2013-Festivids/By-and-by_FV2013.zip">here</a> (94 MB zipped, <b>password festivids</b>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: By and By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rokikurama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokikurama/gifts).




End file.
